


Worldly Troubles

by ghostwit



Series: KKY SHORTS [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, weird prose kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzou is young and brewing with a quiet confidence, somehow uncorrupted by a high kill count and worldly troubles.</p><p>tiny first kiss drabble? tenz is around 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldly Troubles

          Tenzou is young and brewing with a quiet confidence, somehow uncorrupted by a high kill count and worldly troubles. Their faces are so close that Kakashi can smell  the blood streaking his face and see the specks of light from the fire glinting off his wide irises. Neither know who closed the gap, they both did, neither of them did. It doesn't matter because _gods, _his mouth is warmer and softer than I had imagined and he's not pushing me away and. Tenzou is so full of a feeling he doesn't understand, just knows that kissing Kakashi helps curb it (and fuel it) as he cracks his mouth open wider to accommodate for the other man. It fills him up and overflows, leaking out of his mouth, dripping down from his eyes. It's so strong that the dog-nin can taste it so he screws his eyes shut. He doesn't want to see it, feel it _(his fault his fault his fault). _But it's too late, he knows what it is. Admiration. Respect. _Love. _Bitter guilt coils in his stomach, smothered by Tenzou's soft breath and even softer mouth. Pure, sweet, kind Tenzou. Tenzou, uncorrupted by a high kill count and worldly troubles, but by his selfish and bitter senpai.  
          ______

____ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this feels pretty incomplete but im outta Juice so. feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
